


Riding Herd

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [60]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, For National Cat Herder Day, M/M, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Kingsmen are five-year-olds masquerading in adult bodies, this is a well-known fact in the spy community. Merlin keeps them on track and from killing themselves, each other, or various other support staffers.





	Riding Herd

**Author's Note:**

> For Cat Herder Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/cat-herders-day-december-15/  
> Posted several days late because I don't have wifi at home. Enjoy!

“On your right Percival,” Merlin said, fingers flying over the keyboard in front of him. “Lamorak, the code is 5283. Arthur, just tell the lad already, everyone but him knows already. Guinevere, the safe should be behind the painting of the dogs. Yes, I know, they are extremely ugly. Gwaine, you need to stay in medical because the bones were sticking out of your arm. Tristian, go talk some sense into Gwaine please, he’s about to do something even stupider than normal. Kay, evac will be there in ten. Bedivere, I expect your report on my desk at 0800. Geraint, please stop planning Gaius’ death, you know he’s doing what is best for Gwaine, even if none of you like it.”

“Busy, love?” Roxy’s amused voice came from the doorway.

“I thought you were staying home today,” Merlin returned, glancing over his shoulder with a fond smile.

“I needed to get out of the house,” she shrugged. “Anyone close to death?”

“Just Gaius,” Merlin said, hacking through the security of the building Percival was making his way through. “Geraint has taken offence to the fact that Gwaine is facing the consequences of his actions on his last mission.”

“Honestly he’s lucky he didn’t lose the arm entirely.”

“I think he’d prefer that,” Merlin scoffed, directing Lamorak and Guinevere to their respective evacs. “Guinevere, Arthur wants to see you when you get back. Lamorak, I expect your report at 0830.”

“Who else is in the field?” Roxy asked.

“Just Percival, but someone needs to keep Geraint busy until Tristian is ready to take him home.”

“Let Arthur do his job,” Roxy said. “I’ve got some news that I really don’t want to tell you in your office.”

“Alright,” Merlin agreed, sending Percival’s feed to his second before getting his coat and following Roxy out of the room. “You know, conversations that start like this tend not to go very well.”

“I think you’ll like this one,” Roxy assured him. “Have you had lunch yet?”

“Half of my agents were on mission,” he said drily. “I’ve barely had time to refill my tea.”

“Fair enough,” Roxy said with a laugh. “How does Italian sound?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Merlin agreed. “Angelo’s?”

“Appropriate,” Roxy smiled. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“You know,” Merlin said philosophically, “Maybe we should find a different restaurant.”

“Angelo’s is tradition,” Roxy countered, looking up over the table they were using as a shield. “For important things.”

“You never did tell me what was so important you had to pull me away from work,” Merlin mused.

“I’ll tell you as soon as we get rid of these guys,” she promised, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before darting out from behind the table, guns blazing.

“You’ve got a good one there, Hamish,” Angelo said from where he was hiding behind the table next to Hamish.

“I have,” Merlin said with a fond smile, pulling out his own gun.

* * *

“So what was your news?” Merlin asked once the idiots who had tried to rob Angelo’s were being carted away.

“Right,” Roxy sighed, turning back to Merlin and pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to him. “Surprise.”

It took Merlin a long moment to recognize what the picture was of. “Roxy, is this…”

“A sonogram,” Roxy finished. “Five weeks yesterday.”

“You mean we’re going to…”

“Have a baby,” Roxy nodded. “We’re going to be parents, Hamish.” She was playing with the cuff of her jacket. “It’s why I’ve been so sick for the past couple of weeks.”

Merlin nodded, deep in thought.

“Are you okay?” she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her before a grin burst out across his face. “We’re going to be parents Roxy,” he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her off the ground with the force of his hug. “I love you,” he murmured, setting her back on the ground and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you too,” she murmured into his chest. “I was...I was nervous you wouldn’t be as excited about this as I am.”

“I’ve always wanted to have a family,” Merlin murmured. “Especially when I found you.”

Roxy smiled up at him. “Take me home?” she asked quietly.

“Of course,” Merlin returned her smile. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Important things in the lives of the Watson-Homes, Lestrade-Homes, and Bond-Homes families always happen at Angelo's, this is also a fact
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
